


Teacher, Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Spain and Belgium are married, Spain is 35 and Romano is 16, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lovino knew it was wrong and he didn't care. No one would understand anyway, Mr. Carriedo was in love with him and he was in love with Mr. Carriedo.
Relationships: Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), Implied Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> THIS IS FICTION i'm not actually in support of underaged relationships. This also isn't completely romantic, I wanted to add a kind of creepy aspect. Spain is in lust with Romano, and Romano craves validation.
> 
> UPDATES: added some small updates and fixes

Lovino thinks the only reason why the neighbors can’t hear him screaming is because Antonio has three fingers in his mouth, muffling the noises Lovino would be making, considerably.

“Sh-- shit-- baby boy,” Antonio grunts, hips snapping faster, harder, and Lovino knows by the reckless pace that Antonio is close. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and his cry is thankfully muffled.

It’s so fucking filthy, feeling the drool on his chin, the solid weight of Antonio on top of him, his mouth latched onto the skin of Lovino’s collarbone like a vice as he nails Lovino’s prostate, again and again. Lovino grips Antonio’s shoulder tight, just trying to hold on.

“Mff-- ” is the only sound Lovino can let out before he’s coming, his back arching so far off the bed he thinks it might just snap. His vision goes completely white, and for a few terrifying seconds, he can’t breathe, because his brain isn’t working, and he can’t remember how to get the precious air back into his lungs.

Antonio comes undone moments later, with a final animalistic groan, pressing his cock as deep as it’ll go into Lovino’s ass and grinding out his orgasm. Lovino shakes from the overstimulation, feeling lightheaded when he feels Antonio’s dick pulse inside of him. His come fills the condom, and Lovino, in his fucked-out state, can’t help but wish Antonio wasn’t wearing one.

Antonio collapses on top of Lovino, pressing him into the mattress as Antonio pants into Lovino’s shoulder. Lovino can hardly catch his breath, his vision is swimming, and he just stares up at the ceiling, dazed, because Antonio’s just fucked his brains out.

It takes a minute or so for Lovino to come back to earth, and the endorphins are starting to wear off enough that Antonio’s body is way too heavy of a weight to bear anymore. “Oi,” Lovino grunts, pushing the back of Antonio’s neck. He wants very badly to just stay like this-- Antonio’s mouth on his skin, his curly hair brushing Lovino’s cheek, his cologne heady and arousing.

But Antonio is significantly more heavy than Lovino, which normally he loves, but right now he feels claustrophobic. He nudges Antonio’s shoulder none too gently, and Antonio rolls off of Lovino with a groan, pulling out in the process. Lovino winces at the sudden emptiness.

"Dumbass," he hisses, continuing to mutter obscenities under his breath as he rolled onto his side; Antonio merely chuckled.

He took the time to glance over the room he was in. It was Antonio's house, his guest room in fact. Lovi supposed he couldn't fuck the older man on his and _his wife's_ bed. The thought turned his post-orgasm bliss sour.

It was a Thursday night, Antonio's wife Emmeline was out with her friends for their "wives' night!" or whatever the fuck. It didn't matter to Lovino, all he cared about was that she was out of the house. In the beginning, he did feel bad, he'd met his wife and she was a nice lady who made cookies better than his own Nonna, but ultimately she was his competition. And he would win.

Antonio assured him that he didn't have to worry about Emmeline, that he only had eyes for his ‘pretty _niñito’_ , yet he still stayed with _her_.

It hadn’t taken much for Antonio to show an interest in Lovino. Maybe Lovino was being a little too hopeful, but he was certain his teacher liked him from the moment they met. The way Antonio’s eyes scanned over his face, his lips, the way they stared into his eyes, it had made Lovino feel like he had been stripped naked. laid bare and vulnerable in front of the older man. It was… intoxicating.

All it took was one detention alone with the Spanish teacher and he was practically shoving his tongue down his throat. Lovino probably should have wondered why the other was so eager to sleep with his student, he was married after all. But then he told Lovino how pretty he was, how special he was, how much he wanted, no, _craved_ Lovino, and he quickly dropped any complaints. It awakened a hunger in him he didn’t know he had. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to impress him. So he did everything he asked, no complaints.

Antonio hardly had to ask anyway, despite how unapproachable and mean Lovi seemed, he was addicted. He was practically begging to suck his dick anytime they were alone. 

He turned back over to Antonio who was pulling his black slacks up, though his shit was still unbuttoned, revealing the toned, hairy chest he'd grown so accustomed to. Silently, he cursed himself for longing to run his fingers along his stomach, where his happy trail dipped tantalizingly into his pants. No, bad thoughts, you're thinking too much into this.

When Lovino was positive he could move again, he quickly pulled on his jeans again, his boxers nowhere to be found. He opened to ask the other man if he'd seen them when his ringtone cut through the quiet room causing both of them to jump. Lovino fished around the floor for his phone, missing the call by a second when he found it. It was his grandfather, and a few texts from Feli as well. It was 9 PM, his curfew on school nights. He was absolutely in for it when he got him but, even if he'd never admit it outloud, it was worth it.

"Your brother?" Antonio inquired, buttoning the last button on his red shirt, and Lovino pretended not to notice the gold band he slid back onto his finger.

"Mhm," he replied, pocketing his phone and picking up his backpack. "I have to go home,"

"It's late, let me drive you," Antonio offered, voice genuine and warm. It was like a warm blanket on a cold winter morning.

Lovino hated to say he liked it it.

"Whatever," he grumbled, walking out of the room, leaving Antonio tripping over himself to rush after him.

Stuck half underneath the bed are Lovino's simple black boxers, forgotten in the chaos.

\--

Lovino Vargas was freshly 16 years old, a high school sophomore, and a detention regular. Whether it was for picking fights or skipping class, he got detention at least once a week, minimum. The exact opposite of his friendly social butterfly of a brother. People were always shocked to find out he and Feli were related, despite looking extremely similar, down to the odd curl that never stayed in place with the rest of his hair. 

_(Though, don’t be fooled, Feli knew he was cute and innocent looking, and used that to his advantage. Once, he flirted himself into a free dessert and 30% off his meal at a restaurant, Lovino wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it. )_

Feli would defend him, saying “Lovi isn’t so bad when you get to know him!” but he didn’t let anyone get close enough to attempt that. Maybe he was just acting out because he was a teenager, maybe he was finally rebelling against his self repression growing up with strict Catholic grandparents, maybe he was jealous of the way Ludwig looked at Feliciano like he held all the planets and stars.

The reason wasn’t important, how much he could get away with without a good smack from his Nonno was important. And right now, he was trying to get away with leaving for the weekend.

“I’m telling you it’s not a party, it’s a study group trip to a cabin!” he repeated, using all his willpower to explain himself for the _5th time_ without swearing. But his grandfather was persistent, kept asking who would be there and what they’d be doing. Lovino wasn’t sure how many different ways he could say studying.

Truth be told though, he wasn’t going on a study trip, but he couldn’t exactly tell his grandfather he was spending the weekend at a hotel so he could fuck his male Spanish teacher. He’d have him swallowing holy water by the gallon if he found out about that.

“You’re studying in the mountains? Why can’t you study here,” he questioned, once again, and Lovino all but ripped his hair out.

“It’s extra credit, Nonno!” Feli’s voice called from the top of the stairs; Lovino had never been so happy to hear it before. His grandfather, however, still didn’t look convinced.

“The villa is big enough, you can have you little study group here,”

“But, it’s already been planned, Nonno,” Feli continued, coming down the stairs to give his grandfather a big smile. “I’m going too, I even helped plan it,” Wait, what? Lovino tried to mask his surprise considering he was lying and there was no study group trip. He instead decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and let Feliciano continue. “I’ll be so sad if I can’t go, Nonno! I promise we’ll call you everyday,” Feli gave him the biggest (fakest) puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen, even pouted his lip out for added effect and after a moment, his grandfather’s shoulders dropped.

Bingo. ‘ _Perks of being the favorite’_ , Lovino mused.

“Fine, but--”

“Oh thank you, Nonno!” Feli cried, effectively cutting him off and hugging his grandfather tightly before rushing over to grab Lovi’s hand. “I’m gonna help fratello pack!” He announced before practically dragging his older brother up the stairs, leaving their dazed, manipulated grandfather at the foot of them.

As Feli shut the door behind them, Lovino couldn’t help but laugh. “What was that all about?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Feliciano turned to him with an almost serious expression. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but I need an excuse to leave this weekend too,” he stated, like it was obvious or something.

“You?” Lovi questioned. “What’s so important that our _ragazzo d’oro_ had to lie to his Nonno, eh?”

“Ludwig’s brother is gone all weekend,” Feli hummed and Lovino made a noise like he’d been punched. He kicked his brother’s leg, fake gagging. “Nevermind,” he sounded pained. “I’m stopping you right there, shut the fuck up,”

He knew his brother and that annoying, uptight German boy had something going on, but since they weren’t very open about it, he didn’t pry. As much as he thought of Ludwig as a bastard, he made Feli happy and as long as it stayed that way, he couldn’t bring himself to disapprove of their relationship. It didn’t, however, mean he wanted to know what they did behind closed doors.

Feli giggled and plopped down beside his brother. “Well, I told you what I’m doing, care to tell me what or _who_ you’ve been doing for the past couple of months, fratello?” 

Lovino huffed indignantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” and Feli rolled his eyes.

“I’m talking about how you came home past curfew last weekend and you’re lucky Nonno was too drunk to notice that giant hickey you did a terrible job at hiding,”

Lovino’s veins turned to ice and he instinctively reached up to cover his neck despite the bruise having since faded. Shit, busted.

“It’s nothing important,” he admitted, sounding a lot more downtrodden than he meant to. Feli, noticing the change in mood decided to drop the topic and instead clasped his hands together.

“Well, I hope whatever you’re actually doing, you figure out a way to ace your tests when next week!” he chirped. Smug little shit. Lovino groaned and flopped back onto his bed. 

“I’ll just cheat off of Matthew again,” he dismissed, waving his hand.

  
  
  


\--

The weekend came faster than expected, and before Lovino knew it he was waiting on the street they agreed on. It was a side road, away from the public eye. A place where Lovino could be picked up without anyone noticing.

It took maybe 10 minutes before Antonio showed up, whistling at him from his car window, and they were off to their hotel. Antonio checked in alone, so that the receptionist wouldn’t see the 16 year old accompanying him.

Lovino was itching to get into their room, to get Antonio alone. He’d barely gotten to touch him all week. He’d tried to corner him after school, wanting to blow him, kiss him, anything, but Antonio told him they had to be careful. He wouldn’t explain why. 

It didn’t matter now though, Antonio was alone with him and him alone. And it was perfect.

Everything around Lovino is static. All he can feel is Antonio’s breath against his mouth, and his fingers, grinding slow, cruel, circles against Lovino’s prostate.

“Do you like that baby?” Antonio murmurs, watching Lovino’s expression with rapture and a smugness as Lovino grinds desperately down against his hand, squirming and writhing in his lap.

“Y-yes,” Lovino gasps, gripping Antonio’s hair tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe. He’s not allowed to come until Antonio says he can, but it’s so fucking hard, when he’s being tortured like this. Antonio pulls out his fingers, only to thrust them back into him almost violently, and Lovino whines, high and loud, letting his head fall back.

Antonio kisses the exposed column of his throat, slow and wet, keeping Lovino in place with his free hand around his waist. “You’re so fucking pretty, Lovi, I wish you could see yourself right now,” he murmurs. Lovino bites his lip, bucking his hips, seeking friction like the desperate slut he is.

Antonio kisses Lovino’s nipples softly, grinning against his skin when Lovino clenches around him, always so sensitive. Lovino shakes, unable to hold back the staccato moans at every one of Antonio’s well-aimed thrusts.

“Lovino, look at me.”

It takes the remaining bit of his willpower to pry his eyes open, but he manages it, because he’s helpless to any and all of the things Antonio asks of him. Lovino presses his forehead against Antonio’s, trying to meet his heated gaze. His eyes have gone almost completely black with lust, and Lovino whimpers, feeling completely owned.

“Who fucks you best, Lovino?”

Lovino’s fingers tighten in Antonio’s hair, feeling his heart twist. “You do,” he manages to choke out, feeling utterly exposed. He circles his hips, trying to get Antonio to fuck him harder. There are tears of humiliation and arousal brimming in his eyes and he jolts when Antonio thrusts his fingers harder into him. “ You do--” he sobs out, because Antonio’s absolutely ruined him for anyone else. When this is over, Lovino won’t be able to think of anyone else, see anyone else, without thinking of Antonio.

“You’re mine, Lovino. Only I get to see you like this. Fuck you. Like. This.” Each word is punctuated by a thrust, and Lovino cries out, vibrating with the painful pleasure and the desperation and the feeling of utter helplessness of wishing the words were true and knowing it’s just the heat of the moment, Antonio doesn’t really want me--

“I’m yours I’m yours I’m--” His voice breaks into a sharp cry when Antonio stops thrusting and just presses against Lovino’s prostate, vibrating his fingers in the way he knows will absolutely shatter Lovino. He sobs, arching his back when the heat and arousal become too much to bear, toes curling into the soft white sheets of the hotel bed. “ _Per favore_ Tonio-- please please let me-- Antonio please--”

He wants to get away from Antonio, stop this mind-bending pleasure so he can just breathe, and it hurts so good when Antonio just locks him in place. “Shh, baby. I know you can take it,” Antonio murmurs, heartbreakingly tender as he kisses away Lovino’s tears. “Be good for me.”

“I can-- I ca--” Lovino rambles, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Antonio ducks his head down to latch onto his right nipple, sucking and laving at the skin.

“So fucking beautiful, Lovino. All mine.” Antonio’s words make Lovino vibrate. He’s not sure he can come away from this entirely sane, because Antonio’s broken him for good. Antonio then engulfed Lovino’s length in his fist, squeezing once. “Let go, baby.”

And so Lovino does, because, in this moment, he only knows to do exactly as Antonio says. His body locks up, and his mind goes blissfully blank as he comes, He hears himself sobbing, feel himself writhing with the intensity of the orgasm, but he’s lost all real awareness of himself, floating and free.

“There we go,” Antonio coos, running his free hand through Lovino’s hair, kissing his temple and his tear-stained cheeks and the corners of his lips. “You’re always so good for me. Perfect.”

Lovino basks in the attention, in this moment he’s Antonio’s whole world. No one else exists right now.

“Do you want to stop for now, cariño?” Antonio’s voice sounds like silk.

Antonio’s so good to him, he thinks, he’s focused all his attention on Lovi so far, without forcing him to do anything in return. His heart swells uncomfortably. 

“No,” Lovino internally winces at how wrecked his voice sounds already. He forces himself up, pushing the older man onto his back and positioning himself between his legs. He hastily unbuckled his belt, glaring up at him when he heard him laugh. “Eager, Lovi?”

“Shut up, bastard,” he shot back, but his voice lacked its normal bite. He successfully pulled down the other’s pants and boxers in one fell swoop; Antonio’s cock sprung up, beautiful and hard and curved up to his stomach. 

Lovino takes it into his mouth without preamble. “Fuck, _niñito’_ ” Antonio groans, his head falling back onto the pillow.

If there’s one thing Lovino is certain of, it’s his ability to give head. Freshman year had been messy blur of hook ups, a desperate attempt to feel validated and important to someone, if even just for a few minutes. The way his partners would grab his hair, fuck his throat without a care at all, it wasn't good attention but it was attention nonetheless. 

Lovino moans around him, still on that blissful, high feeling, because there’s nothing he loves more than sucking Antonio’s cock. The weight is hot and perfect in his mouth, the precome salty and bitter and familiar. He takes the length all the way into his mouth, and relaxes his throat, letting Antonio fuck into his mouth.

Lovino knows he must make a sight, naked and flushed in post-orgasmic bliss, between Antonio’s legs with his mouth full of cock, and that just makes him feel even better. He whimpers, gripping Antonio’s thighs for leverage as Antonio keeps thrusting.

It doesn’t take much for him to succumb to his own pleasure, coming down Lovino’s throat without much warning besides a string of hissed curses.

Lovino swallows the best he can around Antonio’s length, some spilling out the side of his mouth and down his chin. Antonio looks down at Lovi, with his flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and cum stained face, and it’s just too much. He wishes he could take a photo, savor the wrecked look of his baby forever. He tugs Lovino up by his hair and smashes their lips together, relishing in the whimper he lets out. 

“Let me fuck you, Lovi,” he growled when he pulled away and Lovino felt like he was on fire.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll do it myself,” he argued though his voice was breathless, throat fucked raw.

“Impatient,” Antonio scolded, nipping at Lovino’s neck.

“Prick,” he shot back, breaking into a whine when Antonio sucked down onto his nipple. Hard. Effectively ending all back talk from the younger.

Antonio moved away to find the lube and a condom, stroking himself back to full hardness. Lovino kicked his foot into the other’s leg who looked at him in confusion. “Put the condom away,” he breathed, cheeks beet red. The request went straight to Antonio’s dick. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re gonna be the death of me,”

He laid Lovino on his back, pouring lube onto his cock and rubbing the excess over Lovino’s hole. The Italian boy looked so pretty, so tiny and pliant, his flushed skin bruised with Antonio’s affections. He was perfect.

“You ready, Lovi?” he asked, lining his dick up.

“Yes, fucking yes, hurry u-- aaahh!” Antonio thrust forward without warning, sheathing his whole length into Lovino’s tiny body all at once. Lovino felt like the air had just been knocked out of him in the most pleasurable way ever.

Antonio was nice enough to let him get used to his size though, if only for a few seconds. Lovino would get used to it eventually, plus he wouldn’t complain either way. Lovino was his good boy who always did what he was told.

  
  


“So,” _Thrust_ . “Fucking,” _Thrust_. “Pretty,” Antonio’s eyes were dark and filled with a fire that made Lovino’s stomach twist violently with desire. He wanted him so bad that he hardly knew what to do with himself; his desperation manifesting as blunt nails scraping against Antonio’s back.

“T-- _Ah_ ! Tonio, fuck, _hnn_!” 

“Such a-- _dios_ \-- good boy, Lovi, you’re so-- _hhah_ \-- perfect for me,” he growled, pushing as deep into Lovino as he could, pushing the smaller boy roughly into the mattress. His hands were tight, tight, tight around the younger’s hips, so tight that Lovino was almost worried bruises would be the least of his worries.

Lovino looked up at Antonio, who was looking down at him like he was the only thing in the world. Lovino found himself relating it to how Ludwig looked at Feli, but one, he didn’t want to think about his brother at a time like this, and two, Ludwig’s stares were much more... innocent. Antonio looked at him like a cat looked at a mouse. Hungry, but wicked, like he wanted to play with him before ultimately eating him. With each new hickey bruised onto his chest, Lovino figured that must be the case. 

Antonio pulled him closer, like he couldn’t get enough of the younger boy, unrelenting and insatiable, Lovino was sure this must be what heaven feels like. They don’t do stuff like this in heaven though, his brain so helpfully supplies.

One good thrust and that’s all it takes for Lovino to come without warning, choking out a strangled moan as his vision blacked out for a few sweet, sweet moments. Perhaps it was the way he tightened around the other’s cock or the sight of him coming, but Antonio followed seconds after, filling Lovino’s ass with his warm, thick seed.

It was the best feeling he’d ever had. So full and warm and complete. He wanted to feel like this forever.

The only thing he could hear was their heavy breathing and the beating of his heart in his ears. 

And then the phone had to ring. Antonio swore, reluctantly pulling out of the tight, warm heat that was Lovino who’s abused hole fluttered around the emptiness. This was becoming too frequent.

Antonio grabbed his phone from the nightstand, visibly tensing when he looked at the screen. After a moment of hesitation, he hit answer.

  
  


“ _Godvermiljaardedju_ Antonio! Your students?” Emmeline’s voice screeched through the phone, making Antonio pull the phone away from his ear. “I had my suspicions for years, but you teach 10th grader, so I was hoping I was wrong but--”

“Em, _mi amado_ , I--”

“No! I’m tired of your excuses, Antonio! Boxers in the guest room? Tiny boxers, ones I know won’t fit your fat ass, gie _strontzak!_ ”

“Em--”

“ _Gaot eroep zitte, joeng!_ Don’t even think about coming home.” Click. Antonio threw the phone down with a huff, cursing under his breath. Lovino moved closer to him, hesitantly. 

“Tonio?” he spoke.”What was that about?”

Antonio’s expression softened as he gazed upon the younger boy’s face. He brought a hand up to caress it. “Nothing, baby boy,” he reassured, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

They were quiet for a moment, like the whole world had been put on pause. And then Antonio lit up, eyes bright but frantic.

“Let’s run away, Lovi,” he says, a smile breaking out over his face. “Let’s runaway to where it will be just us, forever,”

Lovino’s eyes lit up. “You mean it? You fucker, you better not be joking,” 

“Of course, we can go anywhere,"

Was he dreaming? He'd hoped (even prayed) to have a chance to run away with Antonio, away from prying eyes, away from his Nonno, after from Emmeline.

"Anywhere," Lovini repeated, pressing his lips against Antonio’s again. The two of them shared a passionate kiss, knowing they had each other.

  
  
  



End file.
